New Pilots?
by Kitten06
Summary: hmmm... there are some new pilots in town and some new competition for the g-boys.


Kris's Thoughts Duo's Thoughts Nik's Thoughts ( ) Quatres Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1:  
Kris Digs a Hole -  
  
It was a bright and sunny day outside as Kris was making adjustments to her gundam 'Black Panther'. She was bored and had nothing better to do, for her friend and roommate had a day job at a mechanics shop and had the only car with her. Kris, herself, worked at a junkyard for Maxwell inc. and worked the graveyard shift.  
As she was finishing the work that she could do her phone rang. "Hello, Kris here." She said cheerfully as she took the phone out of her back pocket.  
"Kris, I need you to work an early shift today. I messed up the schedule and there aren't enough people here. So far you're the only on I have been able to reach." said a male voice on the other end of the phone.  
"Uh, Mr. Maxwell. Exactly how early?" she asked worried about how she would get there anyway.  
"Well, can you be here in a couple of hours?"  
"Uh, my roommate has the car sir, that's why I took the graveyard shift cuz she works days. She isn't off work for another 4 ½ hours, so I won't get the car until five hours form now sir." She said trying to get the grease off of her hands.  
"Well then, I guess I will just have to come pick you up now won't I. Where do you live?"  
"You really need someone there don't you Mr. Maxwell to be that persistent."  
"Yeah, so where do you live?" At that she laughed and then gave him the address and he told her that he would be there in a few minutes. She hung up the phone and then went inside the house to take a quick shower. 10 minutes later she climbed out of the shower to hear a knocking on her front door.  
"Shit." she whispered as she wrapped a towel around herself and went down to answer the door. She opened to find her boss standing there getting ready to knock again. "Sorry 'bout that, I forgot how long it took to get grease off of the skin. Um, come on in. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be...damn." she said as her laptop started beeping. Still only in her towel she walked over and opened it. why do I have to get a mission now of all times. As she sat down the towel came up farther on her legs and 'Mr. Maxwell' got a good look at her thighs. Damn she has sexy legs. Shouldn't I feel uncomfortable? I mean she is an employee of mine. I'm in her house and all she is wearing is a towel. I wonder what she was doing to get grease all over herself. That always happens to me when I am working on Deathscythe, but she isn't a gundam pilot, oh well. God she's distracting. I mean I am 16 and a male, any girl sitting in front of me in a towel would be distracting. Except there is something different about her, something mysterious. Why did I call her in early today? Oh yeah, that bogus lie. Oh well, I'll think of something for her to do. Then she can go on a break. I'll figure something else out from there."Mr. Maxwell? You okay?" She asked as she turned away from her computer.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, and its Duo, Mr. Maxwell makes me sound old." He smirked about this. "So... what was the whole computer thing about?" he asked.  
"Oh, it was just a mis...um, it was from the church." Crap that was close. Nik's gonna kill me if I blurt out anything! "I'm in the choir, we have a rehearsal tomorrow at 9 o'clock. Um, since I'm coming in early today can I come in late tomorrow?"  
"Uh, sure why not. Well we should get going so maybe you should get dressed." ...or not...DAMMIT, SHUTUP DUO!  
"Oh, right sorry. I'll be right back." As she walked by him her hair ran against his arm and he shivered. "Are you cold? There is a blanket on the back of the couch. Make yourself at home. I'll be out in a sec." She said over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. Duo watched her walk down the hall and then looked back at her computer. hmm...she almost blurted out something that she wasn't supposed to blurt. I wonder what's going on?as he started walking towards her laptop he noticed Kris running out the front door.  
  
I shouldn't have walked so close to him back there. Oh well, what's done is... what the hell! She thought as she looked out of the window in her room. She saw a boy about her age trying to slip into the barn. Damn! That's where the gundams are hidden! Shit! I didn't put black panther away! As this was running through her head she threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top and started running out of the house. While running she put her hip length hair in a ponytail so that it didn't get in her way. As she got over to the barn she saw the boy by the door to the barn. She went over to him and yanked him into the sunlight and snarled at him. "What do you want?" When he didn't answer she was about to ask again until she heard a sound behind her.  
"Quatre! What are you doin' here?" Duo asked the boy with short platinum blond hair and blue eyes. The boy was dressed, or rather encased, in black leather with a choker to match.  
"Duo! I should ask the same thing. But maybe we should ask our little frie...Hey! Where'd she go!!" Quatre yelled as he noticed that Kris was no where in sight. (Damn, she must be good if she can disappear like that without me or Duo noticing.) At that point in time they heard a big crash from inside the barn.(or not)Quatre snickered as he led Duo into the barn. When they entered all they saw were piles of straw and tools. When they came around a certain pile of straw they saw Kris on the ground with a big piece of metal lying across her legs. She was trying to push it off but to no avail. When she glanced up and noticed them she froze. Shit, I am so glad that I just got the gundams put away. That's one good thing at least. she thought to herself. Duo ran over and started looking at the metal piece.  
"Are you okay? Anything hurt?" he asked her.  
"Um, I think I am fine. No way to tell for sure until we get this thing off right? Can you help me?"  
"Yeah, of course. You're my best worker, can't afford to lose you." He smirked and started to pull on the metal.  
"Duo, if you do it that way all the weight is going to end up on her ankles. Then they will break." Quatre said from where he stood.  
"Well then why don't you help instead of just standing there. Hmmm." Duo replied. As he said this Quatre walked over and went to the other side of the metal piece to help lift it off of her. As they lifted it she scurried from underneath dragging her left leg behind her. "Anything broken? You okay?" Duo asked as she was checking her leg.  
"It's not bad, just a minor break. It doesn't take much to fix it just...crack...ah much better." She said as she set the bones in her leg.  
"Gah! How can you stand doing that? One of our friends does that too. It makes me sick all the time." Duo told her. Quatre just smirked.  
"Sorry, I am just used to being around my roommate. She does it too." Kris stated as she stood up and limped over to the work table and grabbed something to wrap her leg up with. As she finished she limped over to Duo and smiled.  
"You sure you got that tight enough? Here let me check." He bent down to check her leg and noticed a tattoo on her right ankle. "Cool tattoo, what's it supposed to signify?" He asked as he looked at it.  
"Um, well the black signifies the darkness of the night while the red signifies all the blood that has been spilled during the wars that have been and the wars that are to come. I got it in the shape of arose because it's my fave flower. I wish there was a way to get black roses. Oh well I guess I will just stick to red. Sorry, I'm talking too much huh..." She said looking down into Duos face.  
"No actually, I guess I'm used to it. I mean I do the same thing. Ask Q-man over there if you don't believe me." He said while pointing at Quatre. She glanced at the blond man and he nodded.  
"Yes he is quite annoying. Sometimes our friend threatens to kill him." He said while smirking evilly.  
"Oh you mean He...uh...never mind." Kris said looking at the wall of the barn. oh great Nik's really gonna kill me now. Great Kris why don't you keep digging that hole and while you're at it bury your self in it! Your blurting out everything else why don't you just show them your gundam! 'Beep, Beep, Beep' "Crap!"  
"Uh, Kris what's that?" Duo questioned  
"Uh...It's...Uh...nothing just...Um...Crap." When she had had all her attention on Duo, Quatre had started to fallow the sound. When she finally noticed what he was doing he directly in front of the place where she had hid Black Panther. She quickly, ignoring the pain of her broken leg, went over to where Quatre stood and stood directly in front of him therefore putting herself directly up against the leg of her gundam. She looked him straight in the eye and glared. "What do you think you are doing? I don't even know you! It's very rude to come onto another person's property uninvited and start snooping around their stuff. I thank you for you help but you need to leave now." As she turned to lead him away from that area he reached out to touch where her body had just been. She turned around when she noticed that he wasn't fallowing her and grabbed his arm. "Omae-O-Korosu! I said don't touch shit and I meant it!" Quatre just glared and yanked his arm away. After that he just glanced at the pile of straw and then let himself out.  
"You know you really remind me of this friend of mine. He says that to me all the time. It's kinda weird." Duo said from behind her as she watched Quatre walk away. As she turned around she saw the surprised look on Duo's face and her features softened just a bit.  
"Sorry, I just really don't know him and he was going through my stuff. Um, aren't we supposed to be going to work?" She asked.  
"Oh, yeah, right. And don't worry about the Quatre thing he's just really short tempered."  
"No, it's my fault I was being a Class A jerk back there." She mumbled wringing her hands.  
"Hey you're not a jerk." Duo said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't think you could ever be anything but sweet and kind." As he said this he moved one hand up to cup the side of her face. Their faces were just inches apart then... Beep... Beep... Beep.  
"Uh, Mr. Max... I mean Duo why don't I meet you out by the car. I'll be there in a sec." She said blushing beet red. He just smirked and kissed her on the cheek then backed off.  
"I'll be waiting." He said while walking out of the barn. When he was gone she turned around and glared at the pile of hay.  
"Now what is so important that you had to go ruin a beautiful moment like that? Huh?" She muttered to herself while climbing up into the cockpit of her gundam. As she sat down in the cockpit the beeping stopped. "What do you want Nik? I kinda just had a run in with two of the other gundam pilots! Not to mention you almost gave away my gundam" not that I wasn't doing that already but she doesn't need to know that little detail now does she. OMG! I almost kissed Duo!!  
"Kris! Why were they there in the first place?"  
"Geez blow my ear drum..."  
"KRIS!!!"  
"Okay, okay. Geesh, have a cow why don't ya. Duo is here to take me to work cuz he asked me to come in early today and you have the car. And Quatre was sneaking around over here for some reason that I don't know a thing about. Anyway what was so important that you almost blew our cover over? By the few people who I might mention are definitely not supposed to know about us."  
"You talk too much. I needed you to find a way to go pick up some groceries, cuz we are really out of food right now."  
"That is the reason that you almost got me caught over? GROCERIES!!! I made breakfast remember, I know that we don't have any food! But guess what, you have the car, you have the money, so YOU buy the damn food!! Okay!! Now I have to go to work. Talk to you when I get home. Oh and by the way we have a mission tomorrow details are on my computer in the original spot. Good bye!" After saying this she disconnected and climbed out of her gundam. She left the barn and then locked it to make sure that no one but Nik could get in. Then she went in search for Duo. When she found him he was leaning back against his car with his arms crossed over his chest. "Nice posture Duo-Chan." she told him. Startled to hear anyone speak he jumped away from his car and looked around. When he saw her his muscles all relaxed noticeably.  
"Don't sneak up on people like that. Geesh, give me a heart attack." He said smiling at her.  
"Oh no. Wouldn't wanna do that, I'd be out of a job. It's no good to run around killing your bosses now is it?" She said smirking. "We;; how about we go to work now." She said going over to the passengers' side of the car.  
"Sure why not. After work would you like to go out with me for dinner?" Duo asked.  
"Uh yeah, sure why not. We have no food in this dump anyway." She smirked as she said this and climbed into the car. 


End file.
